This 3-year experimental study will evaluate the effectiveness of an HIV risk reduction intervention led by Hispanic women, and tailored to the specific needs of Hispanic women. The proposed study is submitted as part of a P60 entitled "NCMHD Center for Culturally-Tailored Hispanic Health Disparities Research", in response to the NIH RFA-MD-06-002: Establishing Comprehensive NCMHD Research Centers of Excellence. Although Hispanics represent approximately 14% of the U.S. population they account for 20% of the AIDS cases diagnosed in 2004. Hispanic women represent 21% of AIDS cases diagnosed in 2004; by comparison white women represented 16% of AIDS cases diagnosed among Anglos. The intervention will be tested using a randomized design with follow-up assessments at 3, 6 and 12 months after completion of the intervention. Approximately 540 women aged 18 to 50, who report sexual activity during the past 3 months will be recruited into the study from multiple sites throughout Miami-Dade and Broward Counties. This group intervention is based on Social Cognitive Learning Theory and tailored to the needs of Hispanic women and culturally specific gender barriers faced by Hispanic women. There are two specific aims for the proposed study: 1. To evaluate the effectiveness of a refined and culturally-tailored specific intervention to increase HIV prevention behaviors for inner city Hispanic women. 2. To explore the role of acculturation, family, stress, and family functioning as risk and/or protective factors in the prevention of HIV/AIDS among Hispanic women. The adoption of HIV prevention behaviors involves a complex process for women. Knowledge alone cannot initiate or sustain behavioral change, so it is necessary to focus on behavioral skills, self-efficacy, social norms and attitudes of the target population.